User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Lindy's new job. part III
Previously on I Didn't Do It: Lindy's tells the news to DJ, Logan and Jasmine are talkin about the dance and Delia got a plan for gym. ( At Rumble Juice) Garrett: Just tell me your plan? Delia: No. Garrett: Please Delia: No. Garrett: Pretty please? Delia: No way. Garrett: I will pay you 20 dollars. Delia: Make it 50 dollars. Garrett: Deal. (Garrett gives Delia 50 dollars) Garrett: So, tell me your plan. Delia: My plan is..... Garrett: Yes? Delia: My plan is to pass gym. Garrett: That is your big plan? Delia: No, my plan is to pass gym with you. Garrett: I got think off that plan. Delia: But you didn't. Garrett: I can't believe that you're that smart? Delia: No, but you're that stupid. (The rest off the gang walks in) Lindy: Hey guys, I've got great news? Delia: That Logan isn't your real brother? Logan: That hurts. Lindy: No, he's is my real brother. Delia: Then what is the great news? Lindy: I've got a job? Garrett: What great about a job? Jasmine: But you have a job? Garrett: Yes, I know that why I asked? Lindy: Anyway, I'm going to work at a dog shelter. Jasmine: With her boss Warren Handsome. Lindy: It's Handsone. Logan: Well, if it's Handsone or Handsome I don't care. DJ: Yeah, I mean she got my right, so who cares? Lindy: Exactly, I'm so happy with you. Jasmine: So, what are you lovebirds going to wear to the dance? DJ: We're going as Romeo and Juliet? Delia: Wich one of you is Juliet? DJ: Very funny Delia. Jasmine: So, you're going as a dead couple? DJ: I never thought about that. Lindy: Well I think it's romantic. Logan: You think it romantic to go as a dead couple? Lindy: It's not that there dead, but they have a strong love connection. DJ: Like us. Lindy: Yes, like us. DJ: We've been dating: 1 year, 1 month, 2 weeks and 5 days. Garrett: You count how long you have been dating? Lindy: Yes, he does and it is romantic. Logan: Why is it so special for you? Jasmine: because DJ had a crush on Lindy since forever. DJ: I've been that long crushing on Lindy. Jasmine: You told me that you had a crush on Lindy since the day that you meet her? Lindy: It was wierd in the beginning, but we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Delia: And that all what mattes. DJ: Yes. Lindy: Enough about our love lifes, I'm goin the get us some smoothies. (Lindy stands up and goes to the smoothie bar) (Lindy pay the smoothies and bumps against a boy) Lindy: I'm so sorry. Boy: No, I shouldn't be texting and walking. Lindy: Let me get you some napkins. Boy: Thank you...... Lindy? Lidny: Warren. DJ and Lindy are going to the dance together and the gang is celebrating for Lindy's new job. and Lindy meets Warren again. What going to happen next? read it tomorrow on my next blog. pleae let you comments behind. Category:Blog posts